Onna ni Sachi Are
from album Platinum 9 DISC' ---- '''Released' July 25, 2007 August 1, 2007(Single V) Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2007 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Kanashimi Twilight 33rd Single (2007) Next: Mikan 35th Single (2007)]] Onna ni Sachi Are (女に幸あれ; Good Luck, Girls) is the 34th single of Hello! Project unit Morning Musume and the first for eighth generation members Junjun and Linlin, and the first single for Morning Musume's most stable line-up. It was released on July 25, 2007 and the Single V was released on August 1, 2007. Like its predecessor, there are three editions: 2 limited editions and a degilar edition. Limited edition A is accompanied by a bonus DVD, while a 40-page booklet is available in limited edition B enclosed in a special package. The first press of regular edition contained a serial-numbered card. Tracklist CD #Onna ni Sachi Are #Please! Jiyuu no Tobira (Please! 自由の扉; Please! Freedom's Door) #Onna ni Sachi Are (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Onna ni Sachi Are (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Onna ni Sachi Are #Onna ni Sachi Are (Close-up version) #Making Of (メイキング映像, Meikingu Eizō) Featured Members *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu *8th generation: Mitsui Aika, Junjun (Debut), Linlin (Debut) TV Performances *2007.07.22 Haromoni@ *2007.07.26 Utaban *2007.07.26 Uta Doki! Pop Classics *2007.07.27 MUSIC JAPAN *2007.08.03 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Concert Performances #Onna ni Sachi Are #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #Please! Jiyuu no Tobira #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ Song Information #Onna ni Sachi Are #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Egami Kotaro #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and CHINO #*Vocals: #**Takahashi Ai (main vocal) #**Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, and Mitsui Aika (minor vocals) #Please! Jiyuu no Tobira #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa Trivia *5th Generation member Takahashi Ai gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the first single where Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first single since Koi no Dance Site to not feature a fourth generation member. *This is the first single since AS FOR ONE DAY to not feature sixth generation member Fujimoto Miki. *After Kusumi Koharu's graduation in 2009, Mitsui Aika sung nearly all of her solo lines in "Onna ni Sachi Are". Oricon Ranking and Sales *'Total sales:' 50,812 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Onna ni Sachi Are, Please! Jiyuu no Tobira cs:Onna ni Sachi Are Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2007 Singles Category:2007 Releases Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2007 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles